Chasing The Forbidden
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are secretly engaged and his parents, her mom and their friends do not know about it. One night Troy and Gabriella decided to elope. So how will his parents and her mom react to them being married?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella could not believe they had been secretly engaged for a month. They also could not believe that they had kept their engagement a secret from his parents, her mom and their friends too. Troy said to Gabriella that he can not wait to marry her and she told him the same thing. Troy then said to his fiance that he hopes when they do tell his parents and her mom that they are married, that will be happy for them. So they were in his bedroom talking about stuff.

Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay for dinner. Gabriella told her fiance she would love to stay for dinner. So they went down stairs and ate dinner with his parents. After dinner they decided to go for walk. Troy told his parents that he and Gabriella were going to go for a walk and that they would be back later. So they left the house and went for a walk.

Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to go get married that night. Gabriella asked her fiance where they would go to get married at. Troy told his fiance that his uncle Paul is a priest and that he would marry them. Gabriella asked where his uncle Paul live. Troy told Gabriella that his uncle Paul lives in Montana with his wife Janet. Troy then told Gabriella that they could leave later that night after his parents are sleep. He told his fiance that they could drive up to Montana and go to his uncle Paul's house.

Gabriella asked her fiance if his uncle Paul would marry them. Troy told his fiance he was pretty sure that his uncle Paul would marry them. Gabriella said to Troy lets elope and get married. Troy asked Gabriella if she really wanted to do this. Gabriella told her fiance that she was sure and that she wants to be married to him. So they went back to his house. When they got back to his house, they went upstairs to his bedroom to pack a few clothes to take with them.

After they got done packing the bag they were taking with them, they hid it under the bed. Troy then asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie with him. Gabriella told her fiance she would love to watch a movie with him. So they looked through the movies and finally decided to watch the movie Step Up 2. Troy put the tv and dvd palyer on. He then put the movie in and went back over to Gabriella on the bed. Troy started the movie and they laid down on the bed to watch it.

Lucille was in the kitchen finished washing the last of the dishes. Lucille could tell that her son Troy was happy with Gabriella. Lucille knew that Troy and Gabriella would end up eventually getting married after they were out of college. Lucille started to have a feeling that some thing was going to happen soon. A few minutes later Lucille finished washing the last of the dishes. Lucille decided to go join her husband in the living room. Jack was in the living room watching a basketball game and also doing some thinking too.

Lucille enter the living room and saw her husband thinking. Lucille asked her husband what he was thinking about. Jack told his wife he thinking about their son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella and how happy they are together. Lucille told her husband she was thinking the same thing. So they watched some tv together before they went to bed.

Three hours later Troy told Gabriella he was going to see if his parents were in bed and a sleep now. So Troy left his bedroom and went to his parents room. He open his parents bedroom door and saw that they were in bed. Troy saw that his parents were also a sleep too. So he shut the bedroom door and went back to his room. Gabriella asked Troy if his parents are in bed and a sleep. Troy told Gabriella that his parents are in bed and a sleep. So they stop the movie and took it out of the dvd player.

While Troy was putting the movie a way, Gabriella took their packed bag out from under the bed. Troy turn the dvd palyer off and put his tv back on regular tv. Troy shut his tv off. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their phones and stuff, before leaving his bedroom. Troy picked the packed bag up and they went down stairs quietly. Troy made sure he had his keys, before they left his house. They went to the car and put the bag in the back seat. Troy told his fiance that they will have to push the car a way from the house and a little ways down the block before they start it.

So they push the car past her house and then got in it. Troy started the car and they were on their way to get married. A hour later they were no longer in Albuquerque and were now on their way to Montana. Gabriella asked Troy if he had their marriage license in the bag. Troy told his fiance that he does have it. Troy also told Gabriella they will need to find a jewelry store when they get to Montana, so they can get their wedding rings. Gabriella said to Troy that she can not wait to be his wife. Troy told Gabriella to get some sleep, because they still had four or five hours before they would be in Montana. So Gabriella asked Troy to wake her up once they are in Montana.

Please Review!

A/N This story will have 12 to 16 chapters or less. The next chapter will be Troy and Gabriella getting married in Montana. So i will be writing about the friends noticing that Troy and Gabriella not being in school the next day and wondering where they are at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella had arrived in Montana. Troy was at the gas station putting gas in the car. A few minutes later Troy had finished putting the gas in the car and went into the store to pay for the gas. He came back outside and went back to the car to wake his fiance Gabriella up. Gabriella asked Troy if they were in Montana. Troy told Gabriella that they were in Montana at a gas station. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to use the bathroom, before leaving the gas station.

Gabriella told Troy that she wanted to go use the bathroom. So she got out of the car and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out of the bathroom and got back into the car. They left the gas station and headed to his uncle Paul's house. Troy told Gabriella that he hopes his uncle Paul is up. So an hour later they arrived at his uncle's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy put the keys to the car in his pocket and then went to take Gabriella's hand into his.

They went up to the door and knocked on it. A few minutes later Janet answered the door and saw Troy and Gabriella standing in front of her. Troy asked his aunt Janet if they can come in. So Janet let Troy and Gabriella into the house and shut the door. Janet asked Troy why he and his girlfriend Gabriella were in Montana for. Troy told his aunt Janet that he and Gabriella are engaged and that they are in Montana to see if his uncle Paul will marry them. Janet told Troy that his uncle Paul is in the living room. So Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to talk to his uncle Paul.

Paul saw his nephew Troy with his girlfriend Gabriella come into the living room. Paul turn the tv down and asked Troy why he and his girlfriend were in Montana. Troy told his uncle Paul that he and his fiance Gabriella are there in Montana to asked him if he will marry them. Paul was surprised to here that Troy and Gabriella being engaged and that they want him to marry them. Troy also told his uncle Paul that he and Gabriella want to get married right a way. Paul told Troy that he would be happy to marry them.

Troy asked his uncle Paul if it would be okey for them to stay with him. Paul told his nephew Troy that he and his fiance can stay with them. So Troy thanked his uncle Paul for letting them stay and to also marrying them too. Troy went to get their over night bags from the car. Gabriella thanked Troy's uncle Paul for marry them and letting them stay with him. Paul told Gabriella that he is happy to marry them and that he sees that she makes Troy happy. Gabriella told Paul that she loves Troy with her whole heart and soul. Troy came back in the house with their over night bags and heard his fiance Gabriella tell his uncle Paul how much she loves him.

Troy went to the living room and over to his fiance Gabriella to give her a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss and Gabriella asked Troy what that was for. Troy said to Gabriella that he loves her too and that he had heard what she had said to his uncle Paul. So they took their over night bags to the guest room and got settled in for the night. Troy and Gabriella went to bed for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to see what his aunt Janet was making for breakfast. They saw his aunt Janet making breakfast and asked her what she was making. Janet told Troy and Gabriella that she was making scramble eggs with bacon and toast for breakfast. Troy told his aunt Janet that it sounded good. Janet went to tell her husband that breakfast was ready.

Troy and Gabriella dished their breakfast up and went to the dining room table. They set their plates and drinks down on the table. They sat down at the table and started eating their breakfast. Troy's uncle Paul and aunt Janet came in the dining room and sat down to eat their breakfast too. An hour later they had finish their breakfast and went to take their empty dishes to the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella set their empty dishes in the sink and then left the kitchen.

Paul went back to the living room to watch some more tv. Janet went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Troy and Gabriella went in to the living room to talk to his uncle Paul. They wanted to get married that afternoon. Paul turn the tv off and asked Troy and Gabriella when they wanted to get married. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Paul that they wanted to get married that afternoon. Paul asked Troy and Gabriella if they had their marriage license and the wedding rings on them. Troy told his uncle Paul that they have their marriage license and the wedding rings. Paul told Troy and Gabriella that he would marry them this afternoon. They thanked his uncle Paul for doing this for them.

Please Reveiw!

A/N I know i said in the authors note on the first chapter that this chapter would be where Troy and Gabriella get married and then head back to Albuquerque. I decided to have them get married and head back to Albuquerque in chapter 3.


End file.
